Does Peter Parker knows his Christina Cynthia Tran anymore?
by Spidey's 1992 gal
Summary: This fanfic is a different version of the Spider-Man comics but may be a prequel to my first Marvel crossover fanfic. Fun and hilarity happens to Peter Parker and hilarity ensues every time he was with his Christina Cynthia Tran because of her humorous mean personality but when she magically becomes a different version of Sailor Moon, he fights to protect her with all of his might.
1. Peter Parker and Christina Cynthia Tran

Christina Cynthia Tran: The Spider-Scout who was destined to be Peter Parker's real life fiancee and wife in the true world of Marvel.

* * *

 **By Spidey's 1992 gal but I don't own anything except for my own OC characters and my own ideas.**

Chapter 1: In the world of a TV series that was well-known as "The Avengers: Earth's Mightest Heroes" but a year before Peter Parker joins the Avengers.

Peter Parker doesn't know what to do as he watches Christina in high school on the very first day they were in Midtown High School together in New York City but she always has to him, signs of cuteness whenever she comes to school with not only just her school supplies that was tucked away in her pink messenger bag but a small red iced tea bottle of raspberry from the Arizona company (A Drink Company) and a big 1.75L lemon tea bottle from the same Arizona company as well or in other words, a bureau.

Does Peter needs to ask her her why she went into all of the trouble of going to a nearby CVS Pharmacy store that was only a block away to buy them? No because she was first of all, engaged to him ever since he was 8 years old and she was a newborn baby girl and was he really 17 years old when he was her only fiancée? Not a chance. He has to wait until she was 23 years old to marry her owing to the fact that Christina Tran will be his one and wife that he truly loves.

Seeing that she can't be allowed to date other single men her age or be crushing on them, she must share her meals and drinks with him simply. At most, Christina is stuck with him as his at best, his steady betrothed by his own will to make her his intended beloved for sex in his bed chambers.

Oh and one more thing, poisoned raspberries really? No problem All Peter Parker does is buying fresh raspberries from a supermarket and ask his aunt may to cleanse them with cold water from the kitchen sink and they'll be ready to eat or to make sodas.

Today, things were heating up for the school geek nerd with the square eyeglasses because there's a science lab field trip to see the spiders but the arachnids were held in the science glass containers to protect everyone from the spiders' bite so that deaths can be prevented. He told her that he'll be protecting her because the dangerous animals such as those spiders were held in the scientific glass boxes by smooching her shoulders flirtingly during the tour.

Midtown High was scrambling around full of bustling staffs, faculties, aides, and students going around in circles on the morning of 8:12 am; Junior high jock Flash Thompson was picking on a sophomore student named Eddie Brock for his lunch ticket after stealing Angelica Jones even though she was a junior when he's supposed to be dating Gwen Stacy. The school principle, Mary Jane Osborn (The wife of Harry Osborn in this story but she's a 40 year-old lady in this story but her husband is 50 years-old) wasn't pleased with the school fight "Ok Flash! Eddie! Detener! ( _The Spanish word version of the English word_ **stop** )".

Gwen felt useless in this scene where first all of the juniors and sophomores on floor 2 were packing up the hallways with themselves to get their lockers open, Flash sneaked behind an hatched door of Eddie Brock's locker when the blond with a long goatee was struggling to place in his brown paper lunch bag in the small dark blue storage box that came from Marshalls store just when the school's bully of the year 2011 smashes down his skateboard with a symbiote rock because Flash Thompson is very strong but his arrogance knows no bounds "Well save me, save me from this squeeze and Eddie is the squeeeeeze. Now that Gwen Stacy is mine, I would like for you to get this rock off my backyard and it's all because of you. I have gotten myself a big old yank, trying to break me with keeping his bimbo while laying on that midnight porch...in that summer time, thaaaat summmmmmmmmer time, what a sunny afternoon that we have had been having from listening to the song that everyone known for years by the Kinks".

"It's sunny afternoon right?" said a ruffian who was behind Flash's back known as the Rhino from the 1994 animated Marvel series on Fox Kids called "Spider-Man" a.k.a. Aleksei Sytsevich (But he'll be having a bit of the 2014 "Amazing Spider-Man 2" movie film version of the Rhino) but he's an intruder being hired by Flash Thompson to beat up Eddie Brock but to just injure him up with a swat of his own skateboard, if it wasn't for the school principal's security guards and herself coming with handcuffs and notes with suspension slips for whoever was trying to harm Eddie, thanks to Alex O'Hirn whose undying love for Gwen will never change even though he has lost everything to Flash but he was still in hiding because he was related as Mr. Osborn's cousin from one of Harry's aunts (Only in this story).

"Caught you Flash and won't you just ever freaking shut up?!" Mary Jane Watson Osborn squawked out while running on her light pink high heels fashion slipper, but when she passes by Christina Cynthia Tran who was playing passing by notes game with Liz Allen and Sally Avril nearby Gwen Stacy's locker, oh yes she was very nice to her "Not you Christy _*Christina Cynthia Tran's nickname or what she has really named herself_ _*._ Flash Thompson and that bad person Aleksei Sytsevvich, you're caught red-handed by me, your own school principal, Flash oh go be away to your Gwen Stacy will ya? And what has made you or possessed you to take a thug to school? You'll be grounded all over again! Do you hear?".

During all of the commotion and unknowingly to everyone, a secretly concealed Peter Parked hides in Christina Cynthia Tran's locker (The Disney TV XD Ultimate Spider-Man style version of the midtown high's lockers) and was drinking his mystic iced tea bottle of grape strawberry 5 seconds ago when an arrest has occurred, it bothers him that he has forgotten to pull his fiancee in but he has decided to check on her instead in order to watch her and to...protect her with everything that he is... _protecting her._

Chapter 2: The science field trip

When the bus arrives to Oscorp Industries, Christina Cynthia Tran wasn't permitted to come because of her fear of spiders and her aide/school principal Mary Jane Watson stayed with her while the others were escorted by Norman Osborn to journey in the labs for a tour.

But when 12 minutes has flown by, cries of worried students has alarmed the women including the school bus driver who was a female too. "Oh my word! What had happened?! Call 911" Mary Jane Watson yelled out as the boy who was engaged to Christina Cynthia Tran was in a coma from a radioactive spider's bite in a hospital stretcher for the Oscorp Medical Center in New York City because most of the Jersey City citizens were very nervous about spiders. Christina Cynthia Tran screech in horror "PETER! PETER! PETER!"

Chapter 3: Peter Parker recovers and Spider-Man begins to discovers about great responsibility from his Uncle's death

When Peter Parker comes to, Christina Cynthia Tran was told to stay away from him until school's over in next summer. Ben and May Parker confirms every information about the spider bite to her mother so the future wedded couple won't be seeing each other again.

So now 2012 has come and Christina is already transferred to North Bergen high school to be separated from her true love, she has regrets from being bored by his observant eye on her. But it has been 8 months and she hasn't seen him again, too much news about the Avengers' fights doesn't even faze her for a it, she has no feelings for Hawkeye anyway. But when July 22, 2012 came, she falls in love all over again, there's the amazing ultimate heroic web-swinger named Spider-Man but it was his big penis burly bulge that was very enthralling to her, she has became a new pervert a great deal again and again.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please wait for chapter 4 and many other chapters ok?


	2. Peter Parker's return

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission alright?**

 _Chapter 4: Nice to see you again charming_

* * *

Peter Parker's photos about the Skrulls' invasion for the Daily Bugle was going great and so does his ever growing penis ffor his beloved _pretty na_ a.k.a. _Christina Cynthia Tran_ who he has nicknamed as his pretty na.

'My beloved pretty na. That day you were having your hair down just like Pepper Potts, you are my love Christina Cynthia Tran and I will make you mine...to hold' Peter Parker's thoughts trailed off when it was time for him to go Mr. Jameson's office .

Then the next morning, Peter Parker swoons for he has seen his beautiful dark haired South Vietnamese brunette beloved in a grocery store at Forest Hills, NYC for a Hershey's Cookies 'n' crème bar and one little litter soda bottle of Sprite and had a supermarket advertisement about avocadoes with gums that people can eat; she came with her family before there go to Edgewater, NJ to a Japanese supermarket named the Mitsuwa Marketplace.

When night rolls along at 10:00 pm, that's when the web-slinger comes to seek out his lady a.k.a. his girl. Spider-Man found the family in Clifton, New Jersey as his normal self with his black tie shirt and a plum long sleeved button-down shirt, grey blast bootcut fit jeans from a Target store, and his Gusto Runner white/lime Men's sneakers from Payless ShoeSource; he held onto a plastic glass cup that has purple and pink Valentine's day stuffed teddy bears designs on them with a baby penguin in their paws, the cup was wrapped in a clear soft wrap and he brought for her a baby bottle in pink and he uses the family's doorbell to wait for help to get in the house.

Unfortunately for him, he was spied from a security camera by Mrs. Tran and she was eating fried wasabi shrimp crackers with a pink mug of black tea when he arrives. She hatches open the front door and says to him "Oh hey Peter, are you looking for my daughter?".

"Oh! You mean my fiancée? Oh yes ahem, I want to take her to Applebee's in Times Square and then shopping in Sanrio to get Aunt May a tote bag after a broadway production show watching. There's Phantom of the Opera and then Newport Mall pursuing for fun stores. Where is she? Can my Miss come to see me?" he begged to the mom.

Mrs. Tran thought long and hard of how long Christina Cynthia Tran was playing a memory card game alone in her bedroom for 18 minutes and then she bellows out "CHRISTINA! CHRISTINA! YOUR FIANCEE IS HERE! I KNOW THAT YOU HAD SHOWERED ALREADY! GET DOWN IN HERE OR NO MORE Disney Princesses CARD GAMES!".

This made the web-slinger grinned 'Nice to see you again my charming, my future bride's nickname from me'.

* * *

 _ **My apologies for taking so long to return and here is chapter 4. Please wait for chapter 5 ok? Thank you.**_


	3. Wow, adrenaline

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Ah, pure adrenaline..._

"WHEE!" a very excited on a haunted amusement ride hazy Peter Parker squealed out as his date was kissing his left cheek on a rollercoaster car that was added to the attraction simply for the horrifying seaport type of interest as his entertainment to boot.

Boney dead mermaids audio animatronics leaped out of the mechanical seemingly genuine oceans and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" while sirens on rocks just like frog statues hums echoes through the section.

"So Petey," his date cooed, "What will be with you with the next kiddy costumed for this theme park special in Time Square person will be waiting for your ass in the other following attractions after this?" her arms gripped on the restraining bar tight, just like her lap belt for safety.

It appears that when that ride is over, Christina Cynthia Tran takes him over to a fish sticks food truck like a pluck for delicious warmed up fish sticks of course!

The cook was wearing a salmon fillet comic convention made suit while oiling his skillet, he is from Norway but Spider-Man didn't ask where which part of the country that the chef came by origin because he was mute now; Christina did the orderings for her date and he paid for her kindly just in order to have 10 tartar sauce sautéed fish sticks.

 _Chapter 6: You'll find that Spider-Man in a ding_

"Man, those fish sticks were all deep-fried right Ms. Tran?" Peter exclaims as he and his date were sharing a plastic fork together over their Norwegian crisped fish sticks meal box that was hatched already.

But in Aunt May's basement, a flying controllable black hover board crashes in with Carnage that paralyzed her with paralyzing gas that had the whole place all fogged/clogged up which results with the widower coughing for air "NO! WHAT MATTER OF BEING ARE YOU?!".

Kasady howled and crawled her face with his tendrils "Where was Mary Parker's lab coat?!".

Spider-Sense rings too loud in Peter Parker's head as the wind blows around the bottom trim Christina Cynthia Tran's cap-sleeve wrap dress that were in the color of gold teaberry 'Oh my gosh, is she dangerous?' and he then returns the meal to her with a hasty apology "I-I am sorry but I needed to use the restroom at the Virgin store and I'll be back with a broadway soundtrack as a gift for you as makeup to make up ok? I love you!".

When he left her, she raises a brow and bends down to fix her beige sneakers with her food in her right hand. The web-slinger in his red and blue super suit arrives to his aunt's just to find her all crippled and wounded in Carnage's slimy grasps.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 and 8 or probably more will be coming next week or two so keep on waiting ok? The Spider-Scout will come into light soon so...Thank you! So...I'm gonna peace out for McDonald's! ^^**

 **P.S.**

 **The cap-sleeve wrap dress is from Liz Claiborne at JCPenny's website that I had already looked up on this morning. My apologies! -_-**


	4. Peter Parker Vs Carnage (Cletus Kasady)

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: What happened?_

When the web-climber Spider-Man just came, May Parker was almost fainting from blood on her forehead, but all she was thinking in her mind was by her weak mumbling called "Peter...".

So how is that her nephew didn't return from his outings with his date yet, instead of simply Spider-Man? It was all beyond her.

"AUNT MAY!" Peter Parker cried out personally in his head by his spider-sense when everything he had just spoke out was "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Utterly.

Carnage begins mocking him, "What's up spider? Swinging is fun huh? Well, I'm bored...5 days straight that is, I think it's about time that you should skedaddle to get Ock, he has a bunch of isotope-8 that I need including Mary Parker's herself! Stay out of this web hero or I'll murder her tonight if you don't!" and squeezed the old lady tight.

A few couple of stringed webs shoots out from Peter's wrist and hits Cletus in the eye "My apologies but how about instead of getting away how about you in JAIL! Luckilly that symbiote camouflages your pupils".

The spider leaps out and punch Carnage squared in the eyes once more; this time more harder and the elderly woman was released.

Where was Spider-Man's lab equipment though that people thought just like in the 2014 Amazing Spider-Man film "The Amazing Spider-Man 2"? There was nothing down in the basement nonetheless only in Peter Parker's bedroom way secret.

* * *

 _ **So you all had a notion that against about 2 days ago on April 21, 2016 that both this story's both chapter 7 and 8 will arrive as a combination next week? Forget such a thing because surprise surprise...I'm in a rush and I had a lot of ideas for this fanfic so please wait for more following updates from me ok? Bye! ^^**_


	5. Peter Parker Vs Carnage again

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Deals and Interests_

This Carnage (From the Amazing Spider-Man comics called "Carnage Rising" but just the symbiote coverings) was not much of a big deal. Seriously, his symbiote drops of some of its alien goo that was shaped into humans' tears when they cry to frighten off the web-head but they weren't enough.

Look ladies and gentlemen, the thing is and the deal was that was the Ganali device from the 2012 Spider-Man live action film but in this fanfic, it is different because only Cletus Kasady can operate it very well by stealing it a day ago at Oscorp as a bonus with his disguise's help and a protégé distracting the guards who won't be announced yet until chapter 10.

So Peter Parker flanks him with a good quarter of a side dish named whole kernel corn from a KFC website at his Google Chrome page by doing things BoneSaw style (The wrestler from the 2002 Spider-Man live action film) with collision of kicks and a cobweb as a sun almond pie cover to block Mr. Kasady just like an instant shade tech canopy that was 10ft x 10ft, unknowing what was coming next.

Meanwhile, a flying bandage that has a design of a stamp drawn picture version of Spider-Woman was on its way from a burning comet to Spidey's girlfriend's house by a water pole but the dressing was cleaned.

Peter Parker rappels Aunt May into a cocoon but making sure that the web evaded her face and uses his own safer version of his personal stealth takedown (I was inspired from the Amazing Spider-Man 2 video game) by just holding her in his soft embrace and says to her, "I'm going to make sure that you'll be in one of New York City's finest closet hospitals in this neighborhood in courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man but first!...I'm gonna take care of this whoever this jerk was in a sec when he is up-p!".

Christina Cynthia Tran was being hoisted by a lift of her arms captured by light thick pink web strands that looks like web fluids and she becomes a hostage to a frightening female anthro half Man-Spider/moth monster whose hair was a combination of the Fairy Queen and Ashlynn Ella from the 2013 Ever After High web series for the Mattel company but the monster's hair color was more just like the queen except for her eyes as she enchants the girl with her sick wicked voice that sounds just like the hag version of Raven Queen's mother from the same web series but it is an Ever After High's special film named "Thronecoming" and speaks out cutely "Hello girl, almost 16 years old I see...ta ta!".

* * *

 **Special bonus! Chapter 9 that Spidey's 1992 gal** _hadn't announced previously in the end of this fanfic's volume called chapter 7 and here it is!: He/she was so mean!_

Cletus Kasady gets up three seconds after regaining consciousness, lost it when an undisguised nephew of Aunt May gave him a broken frying black aluminum pan that still looks like a T-fal 12 quart stock pot bought from Target, and then only he takes another knockout by Captain America as a special delivery in distinction to NYC's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and as a gift to Nick Fury plus the Avengers as a personalized thank-you gift to let him join the Avengers to ensure that none of Spidey's foes won't be released until Christmas day of the year 2018 because of the Christmas tags with Spider-Man designs on it all because of Spider-Man's belt signal.

"Even though I was just a reserve member, I am so filled with happiness that I get to be a superhero again with a great big ha ha!" a big prideful boasts that Peter Parker has boasted with pride as Carnage was taken away by a S.H.E.I.L.D. by plane to S.H.E.I.L.D.'s helicarrier and then Spider-Man goes to see his date, forgetting to take off his costume.

 **(A song from a 2016 Korean Drama called "Jackpot" is named "I want to love you" by Postmen begins)**

The song **(That the audience are reading right now at this moment if you all know what I mean by the above bold words of this paragraph** ) that the author has mention with the first parentheses a.k.a. round brackets is onto play when Peter Parker have had returned to his beloved, just to find her all overwhelmingly drugged and covered by protective silk within her kidnapper's grasp underneath the streetlights while they were carefully guarded by demon leaf-shaped moths everywhere to challenge the web-slinger.

He shouts out in sheer panic "CHRISTINNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA!" and his radioactive powers makes his screams becomes radioactive echoes just like a radio tower.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 will be arriving soon so sit tight on your seats ok? Thank you! ^^**


	6. I rocked in this one!

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 10: You'll never cease to amaze me, would you like a cuddle-aid?_

Spider-Man leaps into action and uses a sucker punch and a rappel to string in his opponent as a trophy for angering him for just one midnight hour "And I was getting at a good part when I was about to see how was my post were when you are already here and attacking an innocent civilian! Sheesh, who are you moth lady?".

She nods to him gingerly and replies back in return as she flushes back her big voluminous curls hair but her eyes were just like Ragana Shadowflame from Lego Elves "Erin Farrah is the name, I'm just here to say...chibi man-spider...or is that in reverse? *Cruel chuckles*...relax Spider...our battle won't be unwitnessed without her alive...to fight or to fight...a one-on-one against you and me, not her".

Peter Parker was tight-lipped just like the 2014 Amazing Spider-Man 2 film scene by director Marc Webb during the battle against Harry Osborn in an attempt to save Gwen Stacy but Peter Parker in this fanfic of mine was more likely thinking of getting Christina Cynthia Tran in his claws er hands.

With Ms. Farrah receiving from the web-head were a whap, thonk, pow, pow, pow, another pow, doink, doink, wudam, ooof, and a double ooof without a triple ooof rounds of roundhouse kicks, more other kinds of kicks including an airkick, and a reverse uppercut punch which ended up with him having his true love back in his arms happily while Ms. Farrah was K.O. on the floor. But Ms. Farrah 's moths were next...for all that just when he's about to take them down...

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Spider-Man or Man-Spider?_

The moth lackeys including their keeper were snared in a ball made from Spider-Man's cobwebs called an web sphere; they weren't happy of course but (The song "I want to love you" by Postmen ended) it was meant to last but in reverse...not broken but forever for a year unless another super powered hero can take it down yet none were there.

Christina Cynthia Tran was left asleep on the roof of Avengers tower safe and sound in Peter Parker's embrace but she was fine, his hands weren't because of his nails has been transformed into claws without fur of his hair color, "And I was about to turn 18 when this occurs, what will become of my suit and my future high school degree in two years?" he spoke out loud and lowers down the brim of his mask towards her lips and kisses her. Then he warily opens the bottom of his false face only to reveal his mouth and yanks her up to brush his brink against her edge with all of his cleverness.

* * *

 **A Man-Spider transformation eh? Well I know what I'm doing so let's see how the transformation will progress huh in Spidey's 1992 gal so let's wait for chapter 12 everyone! ^^**


	7. Peter Parker loves to be a Happy Dwarf

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Stand by me Hank while Spidey will take a good look around!_

A chemical bottle of dangerous PYM PARTICLES made by Ant-Man himself was lodged in a vault in Tony Stark's new Iron Man suit with special iron pockets. Quite chummy of Mr. Tony Stark to do that especially since it has the color of the Hulk's pants except for the suit and it contains Asgardian magic just in case something happens but it wasn't a cargo hatch, a bolt more likely; that outfit isn't for use and it is just a TNT box to protect from enemies.

"...Including the Avengers and the rest", Black Widow resuming from the instructions by Tony Stark in Jocasta's chamber (This proportion of this section takes place a day before the episode called "Ultron Unlimited" but it is different except minus the episode because this paragraph serves as a sequence after the ending events about the following afternoon subsequently chapter 11. **Here's Why** ) "Hmm...".

Spider-Man kidnaps his gal to his Spider-Lair in the underground water den deep inside the Pacific Ocean that has a large water vent which sorta looked-like an air-vent but for Peter Parker's entertainment in his magenta colored scuba diving suit "Hie-hou...(That line is from a website called Sentence Examples on Google's search bar during on its website by looking at the top left named NEW TAB. _Try on the empty top search bar by typing_ in sentence. /hie. That's all and I want to acquire all of you to please not question me about how I got there during an afternoon of May/20/2016 in my house) too late for calling the PHONE developer for the year 2013 for that year called Stark's annual 4th Fall Fest in September. No it was Tony's idea and none of those Avengers aren't gonna give me their call numbers. If I get in their place, Jarvis will fire my tush in a shape of put together smores".

Peter Parker wraps his arms around her and coughs out a freakish normal breath of air that causes a ball of a spider's flush of fur gulping him and her inside just like a hamster wheel but only out of knowing Spider-Man's thoughts through transference "And this is the year 2012...2021 is a greater term".

Surprisingly, his cough-made sphere is breathable for him but for her, well; he decides to test it by pushing her out, but he's not really an idiot to immediately grab her back into a much more tighter embrace by forcing his wrists to make web-lines that won't spread like cheese strings since he knows that he was a whole nerd who has the entire proportion of both a geek and a spider now even though he has more spiders' stuff than being a kooky basic algebra failure ever since his first step towards 9th grade and the class's initial quiz. EPICLY.

With the use of his own indomitable will, he did all of those feats but the force of the immune to everything orb spheroid that has his nose's hair colors makes his butt falls on the floor and it rolls to the bottom with them both in it to Peter Parker's tucked away burrow.

Web Spray won't ever work and never will it be in the Web-Crawler's domain of course. Peter Parker tried with his own handmade-at-home-just in case for security with tricky tricks web spray air-horn can but it became candy bath foam soap candy in a text message call of tasty grape from a Tennessee farm stand from that state.

Oops, **Spidey's 1992 gal** is begging for your pardon and I'm sorry so let's go to the real subject and look at what I can do for you for this chapter's audience by my own hands because my hands' bone knuckles are really good and are just like normal vehicles' motors!

In reality at this moment, Peter Parker's downy spheroid came in and plops itself all washed on top of a bouncy but cozy bed platform by dint of the gateways' humongous vent that was both an air vent/ waterproof premium series 16ft. x 7ft. 18.4 R-Value insulated solid sandstone garage door (I just got that idea for Peter Parker's secret lair door from a website called Home Depot). Hank in some other place inside NYC meanwhile was flying as a rider of a swarm of flying ants from a synthezoid doppelganger of Thor above the Rockefeller ice rink in panic and distress "Hey lightning bug! Whatcha doin' with that doohickey? Yeah, and please get yourself away from my tush! Woo! WOOOWOOOWOOOOWOOOWOOOWOOOWOOOOWOOOOOOWOOOOWOOOOHOOOOHOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Get your backside out of my FAACCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

* * *

 **Chapter 13 is coming everyone! ^^**


	8. Tonight lipsticks!

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 13: The Cotton Candy lip balm..._

During the outside's commotion and fun from the exit of Peter Parker's lair, inside the underwater shelter building, Peter Parker opens up his refrigerator shortly he emerges out of his fur sphere and sets down his Christina Cynthia Tran(His one and only fiancée) on his Spider-Man bed, the one that was shaped just like his own bed back home and opens up the blanket to make sure that she was comfortable.

He takes out two soda liters of Sprite Raspberry and two clear plastic Spider-Man mason kiddy jars. He places them to his island table in the kitchen and pours in his fully cold and prepared frozen for 280 hours ice cubes to serve to his fiancée "Heh heh heh and my bunch of goo goo goo tee hee! Now let's let the real fun begins! Here I am, my sugared lychee flapjacks!"

So while he was grabbing his cotton candy lip balm for her...

 _Chapter 14: Cletus Kasady_

The criminal has had have already met and had a meeting his new fellow inmate in S.H.E.I.L.D.'s helicarrier, Doctor Octopus and he has had have that time overheard from the red head in the beginning of his ramblings about Richard Parker's wife lab coat to contain isotope-8 "So much for Eddie's and Aleksei's text message and lasagna dinner chat with me. To me, they didn't let me see your face for the first time".

 _Chapter 15: Two days later..._

* * *

 **Chapter 16 will be coming soon ok oh and for those who have had already read my brand new June 22, 2016 fanfic "Sailor Moon in Rapunzel's place", Mordecai from Cartoon Network's Regular Show and only the character being voiced by J.G. Quintel will be having his own solo chapter by me ok? Bye Bye! ^^**


	9. Ultron

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 16: Ultron's defeat and there's the return of the_ _ **Web-Head**_ _for unasked help!_

Half of the Avengers were outmatched, Ant-Man betrays the team in order to resort to hiding by how? After Thor, the synthezoid Doppelganger version off the prince of thunder that is was staying in a paralyzed position and sets of to find Ultron, Ant-Man who was sticking around in a pothole underneath a street where Peter Parker has had lived in decided to play quits by leaving and knew that only they know that he has chosen to not be a superhero and become nothing but remaining a a scientist elsewhere where he won't be seen again.

Spider-Man isn't one to back down though. Somehow he has had have already seen Vision through his Spider-Sense from a scene within his brain and it specifies the the Avengers were in trouble.

"Ultron's place. By hook or by crook or cranny...BINGOOOOOOOOO! Thwhip!" he proclaims out in pride and with so much boasting that he runs to his escape/return to his secret pod and goes to become a hero again. He is in his costume. Red and blue with his white lens as always.

He gives Ultron a nickname: Cherry. The robot was now and then...defeated with the saved Avengers's aid after banding together in a group.

Peter Parker however didn't receive credits from them nor thanks.

 _Chapter 17: Did Peter Parker do something wrong?_

Christina Cynthia Tran lays still on her fiancée's bed in his tucked away burrow two days after he had raped her too hard 'He is good!'.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 is coming now because I'm in a rush everyone ok? My apologies! Bye Bye!**


	10. Peter Parker is going to be a daddy!

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 18: The baby_

Peter Parker comes to his escape pod with groceries for his date from the Avengers' apology an instant second ago that came from a Shop & Stop supermarket in the north of New Jersey. How does all of those gifts wouldn't even bother him or puzzled them? No it is because he was a still-normal super powered human being when his sex with his beloved Christina Cynthia Tran was completed before fighting again and Spidey has already gotten the hang of his new claws happily without trouble.

He can remember the way his penis thrusts flirting with his underwear in a upper way too soon after right away he lets his pants down for Christina Cynthia Tran to see through hypnotism from his new upgraded version of his own Spider powers. His schlong wasted no time forcing him to undress her and waking her up with plunges of his shaft inside her hymen that somehow felt... _furry and yet it is good_.

She responded with howls and shrieks as her crush makes love with her perversely and now he smiles because she is carrying an adorable baby girl "And my family isn't going" he repeated even until currently.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 will be coming soon everyone so bye! ^_-**


	11. Hi!

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 19: Thanks honey!_

When Peter Parker comes back into his Spider-Lair and leaves his escape pod seemingly unharmed, groceries in hand; his fiancée wanted to scream because of his claws, not his feet. She was worried about him.

"Oh my goodness! Honey! Was that escape pod of yours clean?! Did that thing cause some disease to your Spider-Powers?! H-How?!" she frets in distress.

Peter Parker however kindly shoos her with a far-away kiss from his lips because she is to him, a cute deer as he is walking over to the kitchen after all easy entry access to his Spider-Lair was closed "D'awwww! I'm so happy hon!

* * *

 **Happy fourth of July everyone! ^^**


	12. Oscorp and Queen Beryl's teamup

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 20: Osborn and Sailor Moon happenings..._

Queen Beryl smiles as a green goblin formula was injected into her left breast by her backup, Erin Farrah to defeat Sailor Moon. She wouldn't die of course and neither does Erin want to be deceased either. Using Oscorp's super powered secret ingredients by corporation from an unknown culprit of that place wasn't an bad idea but Norman's early surprise for her was worth it. They now know Sailor Moon's identity but not Spider-Man's yet.

As Christina Cynthia Tran was busy gingerly patting her tummy, her newborn baby was humming a tune called " **Moonlight Densetsu** " (A Sailor Moon song from Sailor Moon that was a property of **Toei** ).

Christina Cynthia Tran smiles "Tuh, so my baby loves to be a singer". All of a sudden, her belly glows too brightly yellow just like Serena Tsukino's own hair color (The original anime version) as a normal civilian and this has gotten her all frightened while her mate was in the bathtub showering.

Only Erin can sense that glow from many miles away in the Negaverse but she knew that it was from Christina Cynthia Tran 'Huh,' she thought to herself with her own feet tapping 'So now she has gotten them'.

 _Chapter 21: Returning home about the next morning on foot and bus._

Rrrrrright, but using Spider-Man's reliable need to help innocents were better but Peter Parker loves his future wife and their upcoming baby more.

Mrs. Tran was confused but Peter Parker has announced that he has made a decision to marry his beloved Christina Cynthia Tran by nighttime today because he has gotten for himself everything and his problems will be all over, starting with no more school.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 will be coming soon ok everyone?! Bye Bye! ^^**


	13. Christina Cynthia Tran is Sailor Moon!

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 22: Sailor Moon and her husband Peter Parker!_

They are now both normal but powerful superheroes during the battle against Galactus but now ever since the year 2012 and four years after Peter Parker had married Christina Cynthia Tran and had a daughter about three years old. Their eldest child named Lemonade Sally Parker was donning herself in her daddy's homemade Spider-Man costume for her.

Christina stayed with her new in-laws. Her daughter has her daddy's hair color and everything else. Except the fact that she has her mommy's skin color and the rest. They were all Roman Catholics!

But while Lemonade Parker was staying with the Tran family from Christina Cynthia Tran's side of the family by being scolded to "STAY PUT!" with Mrs. Tran; Lemonade's biological parents were starting an easy exercise every morning by fighting crime and monsters as superheroes!

Peter Parker puts on his black Spider-Man costume while Christina Cynthia tran uses her Crystal brooch to transform into Sailor Moon.

* * *

 **Chapter 23 will be arriving soon everyone ok? I'll be back soon! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 23: Peter Parker honey?_

Queen Beryl assigns Jedite to Iron Man's maker to force her own body into the suit as her own greed. Her four knights knew what was her plans.

Her body isn't the same anymore.

Peter Parker was looking on Dr. Curt Connors' problems about alien symbiotes in Dr. Curt Connors' new room at the Avengers Mansion when an invasion alert by J.A.R.V.I.S. happens.

The Hulk and the Wasp moves out but not for Moving Day ever since they had no schedule nor either one of them doesn't want to create any plans to find time to live in Maine for lobsters as normal civilians; they had have got to protect Tony Stark.

Peter Parker follows suit and didn't notice that the Scream Symbiote and the Toxin Symbiote who wants to follow him in secret, they were thinking about the new Sailor Moon.

 _Chapter 24: Jedite Vs. Tony Stark_

He summons a monster from the Negaverse and won the battle too easy. But when his monster servant holds onto Tony Stark's useful Iron Man suit that he had constantly uses everyday to help his allies, the Wasp zaps both Jedite and his monster servant with yellow energy blasts "I don't know why were you in need of Iron Man's armor but that suit...did you ask Mr. Tony Stark YET?! UGH!".

"Tuh...mind your own business" Jedite ignores as he isn't that slow to make a portal back to the Negaverse with his monster coming back there with him. He knew that Tony Stark would get that for him instead.

Janet Van Dyne feels guilty and the Hulk grunted in serious anger. Meanwhile, in someplace else, Cletus Kasady goes after Peter Parker.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 is coming this week everyone ok? Bye! ^^**


	15. Our Love

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 25: Christina Cynthia Tran will never ever stop loving Spider-Man ever since she was a baby. She just simply wants to see his face and entire self everyday._

Man-Spider defeated his evil foes but now he is fighting himself in order to have a feeling of his wife underneath and within his skin. She was transformed into Scream. He yelps in pleasure. She kisses him. Inside her womb, their son.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
